The Light of Fire
by Blazy-Daisy
Summary: Fate really has a sense for humor, also can makes ridiculous things real. Such as love can but love can also causes pain. What will happen when feelings of demacian Lady of Luminosity can't no longer hide inside her heart? Will she be able to reveal them to the Infernal Princess despite all obstacles such as an afraid of rejection and her brother's reaction?
1. My feelings for you

**A/N:** Hello~ everyone, welcome back to my new, this time real, fiction and… I'm sorry that it takes so long, if really someone was waiting for this. Maybe in my bio is: "Be patient…" and stuff but I never didn't mean that this fiction, and the others of course, would take so long; I was just really busy with school things so there really was no time for writing. Now I'm back and I will continue. I promise!

Let's continue where we started, with League Champion Blaze I mean. If you already read her lore then you know all about her, mostly drastic, history. Now I create the beginning of her love life. With whom you want to know? Well, after really long time of thinking about perfect partner, I ship her with little Lux and I'm think they will be a good couple. After all, you shall see…

_Warning:_ This is yuri, means girl x girl!

Like before I apologize for mistakes, hope you understand. So please enjoy and review.

_Note:_ will too appears Sona x Ahri, possibly Lux x Ezreal, maybe more random pairs that come to my mind during writing

_Note:_ POVs will be changing

**Disclaimer:** yep Blaze is mine, LoL belongs to Riot. I think it's obvious.

* * *

**Lux's POV**

Where is she? She is late today, which is unusual, pretty odd too. She has never been late! Really, never! Something must have happened; maybe she just… just lost track of time while she was hanging out with Morgana or Talon perhaps. I… it's really not possible for her to be summoned into a match because summoners promised her some free time after those twenty matches in row. Also she must know that I wasn't summoned neither, I'm not that popular Champion after all and most importantly, today is our little private_ chat_ day.

"Or maybe I'm just doing worry for nothing at all." I said to myself aloud, right after I sat on my only armchair in my room. I sighed maybe because of disappointing or because of exhausting from my last match; I don't really know to be honest. I didn't even take off my armor and now I'm too busy to do so.

I and Blaze have become close, very close, to each other in last few days. I met her for the first time during our match in the Summoner's Rift when she, somehow, saved me from that void monster Kha'Zix. I was already injured and on my way back to the turret after, from the first moment obviously, unsuccessful attack. Sona planned to quick push-and-destroy, says, well she actually didn't say anything but you know what I mean that with my magic I can stop incoming Champion and minions for long enough to give her and minions time to destroy the turret but I suppose she didn't expect one of the Voidreaver's sneaky attacks from behind.

Sona was down before I could turn my gaze toward the place from where came some strange noises. After that I started to run away, hope that I will reach another wave of minions or the turret before those big claws of his will be in my backs. But honestly, I wasn't that fast and casting randomly spells without even look where was kinda useless; then he leaped over me.

I literally ran into his embrace. Kha'Zix didn't really wait for anything; he slashed me with his both claws immediately and I was lucky that I didn't end up sliced. However, in that moment I didn't think about such a thing. I got up as quick as I could and ran into the bushes next me. Somehow I assumed that he will found me, that I can't run away from him like this. I knew I will not actually die, we were in the match, but even so, every death is followed by pain, and I didn't really want to be another victim of the Voidreaver. Poor Sona… hope it was fast dead at least.

Suddenly, a violet flash got my attention and I could hear sneaky footsteps and rustle around. I thought it's my very painful end but then, when I feel one of his claws touching my cheek, hearing his hissing and silent laugh, some kind of fire ball, or maybe something similar, made Kha'Zix flew out of the bush and someone's hand made me leave my hideout too.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. It was Blaze, Garen always says a lot of bad things about her, how terrible she is, how cruel she is and how she kills and burns everything without mercy. At first I thought that instead of sharp claws will be my end this person's fire magic. But I was wrong and really surprised when I heard Blaze's voice said those words.

"Oh, Kha'Zix, you cannot be serious? Are you really able to hurt such a sweet little and so innocent girl while she's hiding in bushes?" she said and smiled on me with beautiful, warm smile. It was hard to believe her, she was from the opposite team and she already broke through our middle defense, killed few times Champions who stands in her way but she … really came here and saved me. Or was that just a coincidence?

The Voidreaver hissed while he stood back on his feet, then he shook himself and with his wings before he spoke with that fearsome voice. "What are you doing, Blaze? She is our enemy and, like this, she can't even defend herself. When will be better opportunity than now?" he asked and looked at me. I completely frozen and grip Blaze's hand like some stupid brat who need to be protect. I'm not really proud of myself when I think back on that moment.

"And I would not call her innocent. Not this _great_ prodigy of Demacia, Garen's sister. Remember in which team you are; hope your summoner will not be in any problems for what've you done! And you..." he looked at me yet again "You'll better watch your own back from now on. Your savior's act will not be repeated again!"

After that he just disappeared in shadows, his footsteps slowly faded but I knew that he will not be much far, that he just waits for another opportunity when I will be alone. It makes me worry because I can't defeat him like this; our turret wasn't that close and Blaze will not save me again, well that was what I thought.

"He ain't that bad when you share few words with him in Institute of War." I nearly jumped in surprise. Blaze was still standing there, holding my hand. I thought that she already left, it was somehow strange how I get used to warm of her hand, so unnatural but also really comforting.

"Well time for you to stand up, return to the platform and join the fight again." she continued, still smiling, and pulled me up on my feet.

I could feel how much I was blushing and I didn't know for what. It was just like… I just felt really good and safe around her which was really great irony. After all those rumors about her, which I heard from my brother, she wasn't look like an evil "_I-will-burn-everything" Blaze _but just like… normal Blaze. After thinking so much about her I realized why my heart was beating like a mad and why speaking to her made me so much trouble.

"You aren't mute like Sona is, right young lady?"

I opened my mouth to say something to her but nothing came out, I couldn't say a word, I was embarrassed and what was mostly odd, I was unsure why is that so. A little piece of my nervousness was maybe about calling me a _young lady_, which was also strange to hear, I wanted her to know my name, to call me by my name. So I used every piece of courage, which left in me, to just say: "Lux…"

"Excuse me?"

I blushed even more, more than ever before. Without looking in her orange, burning-like eyes I explained. "My name… It's Lux."

"I see. Then it's pleasure to meet you, Lux. I am Blaze, which you probably already know right?" she asked still with warm and beautiful smile of hers. The reason why she said that was 'cause she already knew, and I'm sure she would find out even if Kha'Zix would not mentions it, that I am Demacian and Blaze really isn't popular around Demacians maybe because of spending a really lot of time with Noxus Champions or maybe because of her powers and look. She, just a little, looks like someone who actually came from Noxus so that's why I'm saying it. One way or another, these are only two options I figured out.

"Yeah, I know you and I must say… you are not… such as me, I-I mean my brother, _(*whisper)_ _and the others_, says you are." I yet again blushed because of how I said these things to her, speaking like an idiot, that's all what great prodigy of Demacia could do.

Blaze laughed. "Why, thank you. Hearing it from Demacian is really flattering." that made me look away in embarrassment. But before my head completely fell on a side, I felt familiar warm feeling on my cheek. Blaze's another hand was touching me and making my head face her again. I hesitated for a sec but in the end I looked in her beautiful and adorable eyes.

Her, a little, suspicious look made me worry that time but I was way too much nervous to mind it that much at all. Her hands were amazing, the warmth coming from them I mean, I felt like I began to melt, like ice cube on desert field. Her hairs were really beautiful too; so long, warm and orange blazing. I simply can't understand how my brother has the insolence to call her a monster.

It was like we were standing there for a couple of hours, but of course it wasn't that long. I woke up from my dream when Blaze opened her mouth and I could feel her so warm breath, warmer than usual. "We don't have much time, Lux. If you want I can visit you in Institute after this match will be over and we can have a little talk perhaps."

And so, from that moment, Blaze keeps visiting me on our private _chats_. See, we became quite close, from unknown rivalry to friendship… and… I don't know if it would be one day something more. I mean… it's not what it seems… it's like… I-I adore her a lot and… I like her. I mean a little! Just… Oh, who I am kidding? Those feelings from moment Blaze touched me, from moment I felt her warmth… those were feelings of… love.

Perhaps that's why I'm so worry right now. I fear that maybe she never liked me that she was just toying with me and my emotions all the time. No… No way! Now I'm just imaging foolish things! If I would mean nothing for her then why she saved me back then? Why would she offer me a visit? It's…

Suddenly, a knocking on my doors cut me out of my thoughts. _It's Blaze!_ I heard from the back of my mind before I got up from my bed, ran to the door and hastily opened them. Blaze immediately welcomed me with her warm smile which faded after few seconds. Sadness replaced it and I was wonder why.

"I'm late, aren't I? Sorry…" She said silently almost whispered. But it made me happy; thank to that I knew she really felt bad for coming late, she cares… so I was whole time worried about nothing. Huh, just like always.

"It's all right, Blaze. You came after all and that's all that matters." I smiled with pinky blush. I'm always blushing when I'm with her, I early said I have feelings for her but I assumed that is also because wherever Blaze is there is a lot warmer. Using fire magic or not.

After that we shared few smiles, which made me blush even more, and then we moved in my room and sat on bed, facing each other. "So, I don't really mind but… what were you doing? It's a bit unusual for you to be late, you know?" I felt like I was interrogating her as if she did the crime. Completely like in Caitlyn's and Vi's stories from Piltover!

"Well, I was on way here when, in all of sudden, Talon appeared right before me, made me stop. He asked me if I want to go with him and Morgana on just quick walk to outside garden and back. Well he didn't really wait for my answer before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him." she sighed. Yeah, Talon and Morgana again, both of them, sometimes with Katarina, are taking Blaze on some kind of a _walk _around Institute of War talking about a lot of things. Just not like us, they are speaking about battle strategy and stuff like that.

"I really wanted to make it quick, Talon, like always, wanted talk about how he can't wait for another match to show me that he is really strong. I'm not saying that he is not but hearing that for a… million time now is a little annoying." I laughed, I don't know Talon personally but I think he somehow want to impress Blaze. He is not, by the way, the only one who's trying, but for now they are staying as friends. From what Blaze said couple days ago a really good friends. It's good that not every Champion avoids her and talks about her how terrible she is when Blaze isn't around.

"On the other hand, listen to Morgana how she lovingly speaking about Kayle was also too much for me to handle." I laughed again because Blaze just made really funny face, truly showing rate of her annoyance. And that thing with Morgana is also funny a bit. Keep saying how she hates Kayle and how she wants to defeat her and then hear from Blaze how she adores her and these things… She isn't able to tell her what she feels, like me, but honestly, for her it's a lot difficult than for me. All right, maybe it's not that funny…

And so we continued in our chat like always. The more time we were together the more I felt… safety. I know that nothing can happen to me when this person is here and with me. There was so comforting warmth in my room, thank to Blaze and after few second I was completely lost in her eyes. Words coming from her mouth I was already unable to hear. I was lost in a maze of her burning eyes.

Why I just can't tell her my feelings? Why must I be such a coward who is unable to say at least: _"I really like you." _Even Sona could do so, said, I mean showed, Ahri her true feelings even after rise of Foxfire which was little incident named like this by summoners. But still, in the end they made a perfect couple; well I just can't do it like she does and not only because I cannot play on that, with all respect to Sona, whatever named instrument of hers but also because, like I said, I am giant coward! Sitting here before woman I love and…

"Lux, hey! You are staring."

It was like wake up call. I blinked few times before I turn my gaze wherever in my room to just avoid looking at her again. I don't know how long she was calling my name which made me more and more worry. _Quickly! Think of something, doesn't matter what just quickly! _Voice in my head was yelling at once again and only because of increased panic.

"I… I'm sorry, Blaze. I… didn't… sleep very well last night." I said, trying to look like most tired person on the word. Then that voice started to lecture me again. _What are you doing? If you say you are tired she will leave early just to let you rest! You prodigy! _She is right! I have to fix it somehow!

Blaze, eyeing me in worry, wanted to say something; I didn't let her. "But it's nothing, really. I am alright! When you are here I don't really need to sleep. I feel better with you than I would have ever felt after sleep." I said with smile but when I saw Blaze expression changing into smile too yet again I quickly turned into blushing idiot and not only because of that but also thank to what I just said.

_That is better! _Wordsechoed in my head again. Oh, thank you I… wait, what the hell am I doing? Am I Speaking to myself? Oh, enough! Just concentrate and deep breaths; Blaze will not be here forever, though I wish her to be, just enjoy remaining time with her.

Another fifteen minutes of our chat we were talking about a lot of things which I really can't quite remember; they weren't that important to remember. She also noticed that I still wearing my armor and made mu blush when she said I look good in it. But I have no idea how for the god sake we ended up talking about this:

"So, how's your boyfriend doing?"

"Eh…" that was all I could say on her question. Ezreal, by Blaze and also maybe still by some other Champions so called _boyfriend _of mine, was a mystery even for me. I kinda don't know a lot about relationships or how should they work out, but _boyfriend_ who stop contacting you and start to avoid you that much you even can't meet him in place like Institute of War is… I just think he isn't my boyfriend anymore.

"There is nothing between us. I… I think we somehow break up."

"Somehow?"

"Yeah… it will be third week since now. Ezreal didn't send me a message nor came visit me and what is most odd I didn't meet him all these three weeks. This place might be really big but not that big to be all of this just coincidence." I explained with sad expression even though I wasn't really sad. I feel better, safety and more accept by this person when she is with me; I didn't fell these things, not that much at least, with Ez.

"Well… I don't know him personally but if it is as you say then he is an idiot. Break up with such a sweet and cute girl like you; how can be anyone that cruel is something I would never understand." Blaze shook her head and I was happy to hear that.

"What about you? Have you already someone you like, dating with someone perhaps?" asking these questions made my heard painfully tightened but I just must ask her; I have to know if I still have a chance no matter what!

Blaze first laughed a little. "Well, like you already for sure know, there were and still are guys who trying to impress me, show me how strong they are, strong enough to be a good partner for me. Guys like Talon, but soon or later, I will reject them because I know they don't love me. In the eyes of others I might be a cruel tyrant who has massive destruction powers and the only chance for them to dating with me is show me that their strength is on the same level as mine is." Blaze after that went silent, moved her head on a side with sad look. I was watching her in worry but didn't say anything.

"But in fact, the only thing I want from them is to be truly in love with me." I'm not sure but in that moment maybe I saw single tear, forming in corner of her right eye, shining in flame of torch but it quickly changed into slightly visible steam.

I wanted to embrace her, hold her close and feel her warmth on my whole body. But she didn't show her sadness for long time, in another second she smiled again and everything returned back to normal… I was a blushing idiot and she my _charming_ and smiling princess.

"They will never be able to love me. Only thing men like Talon or Draven wants is a powerful partner. Noxians like they are cannot truly love, not that love I dream about." and this is so called _terrible Blaze_; I really should teach Garen to stop spiting lies about someone when you do not know anything about that person. It's rude!

Hours were passing really quickly; I don't want to think about how many words we said but for sure there were a lot of them. Darn, I don't even want to think about those subjects we changed in our _special _day. It embarrassing me a little but when Blaze, after those hours, stood up I started to feel lonely.

We said to each other last _Good-bye _and after that Blaze left; with the last click of my slowly closing doors I was alone. When she no longer was there the comforting warmth faded little by little. When I repeated everything that happened in past few hours I blamed myself. When we were talking about whole relationship stuff I had a chance to reveal my feelings, after all, she said she want only someone who truly is in love with her and… I am and I will say… I will… I just can't promise it… not even silently to myself though I love her but how can she know that when I unable to say it. I am such a coward and I'm afraid it will never change…

After that tears were coming down my eyes and I burst into tears like never before. That moment could be my last chance and now it is gone. I cried for so, so long until a finaly fell asleep dreaming of her once again…

**Midnight in the Institute of War; Blaze's room**

**Blaze's POV: **

I was right at the beginning of my _armor undressing_, little pieces of it one by one were falling on the ground, wearing it whole day sometimes really isn't much comfortable. It was already midnight, usual time for me to go to sleep after chat with little Crownguard. That's how I call her, just for myself like this of course. I'm really enjoying it, more that time I spend with Ahri and Sona or Talon or Morgana… or both of them at same time, though they are my good friends, but with Lux… I feel different, more accepted. When I know she's listening to my words, she's smiling at me, I feel really good. I… like her a lot more than…

Rough and violent knocking got my attention. Who could it be this late I wonder? That surely couldn't be Sona, wanting to borrow one of my pillows again because of Ahri ripped the last one I borrowed. It's too rough for someone like is that Maven.

Knocking got noisier and noisier with every second I do not answered the person on the other side of door. After few another knocks I've decide to just finally open them, it didn't look like that whoever was there would be so kind and stop AND first of all go into his or her room, let me rest a little.

When I opened door I was slightly shocked. It was Garen which also not only shocked but really surprised me seeing him in front of my doors but more I was wondering why he had that anger expression on his face. Though I'm not fear of him, I didn't want to fight with him right now.

"You!" he pointed me with finger.

"Yes?"

"That not what I mean, _Infernal one_." yes, of course, he keeps calling me the "_Infernal one" _for some reason. Maybe it's some kind of his insult for me, I do not really know. Also I really do not care.

I sighed in annoyance, it was late for both, speaking with that ignorant and care about what he says. "What is it, Garen. And make this quick, I need some rest."

"Shut your mouth! I really was patient, waiting for that moment when my sister finally find that cruel side of yours and left you, not speaking to you again for her own sake. But this time you've gone too far!" He yelled. I wanted to say to him to calm down, not waking everyone up, but it would only made him even angrier.

"What do you mean? I do not understand."

"You did something to Lux, aren't you? Do not dare to lie!"

What did he just say! "What did you just say?" I repeated my thoughts aloud. What kind of game is Garen playing now? It's not funny!

"I don't know what exactly happened but when I get back from my match I wanted to check Lux how she is doing. But I only found her silently crying into her pillow whispering your name. So what have you done to her?" Lux… was crying? Why? I thought we had good time together? I thought we…

"Where do you think you are going?" Garen asked me when I passed around him, prepared to run to Lux's room as fast as I could.

I was already in corridor, quickly wanted to say: "Lux…"

"Another step and I swear I will _stop_ you with my sword right here right now, with summoner's or other Champion's presence or not!" he cried another threat. Like I said, I'm not afraid of him but even though I've stopped and slowly faced him again. Both of us had serious looks showing hatred to each other.

"Well, well, you two again?" came from another opened doors, right in the moment when I was creating a fire sword in my right hand, in which stood Evelynn with mostly pretended interest expression. She was trying to look like that evil Evelynn as always but seeing her not wearing her usual clothes and her hairs down was truly showing in how bad, really bad mood she was, only because of this situation between me and Garen. Though she hardly tried, she was forced to wake up by our fight and she was not really happy.

"If both of you do not want to have my Hate Spike in back, and I'm sure the one will be enough in situation like this, return to your room and sleep! Right! Now!" She yelled before she slammed the door to her room.

With Garen we exchanged few more anger looks, without any words, before we finally parted and walked our ways. Evelynn is really no fun when she is angry like this and the last thing I needed was violent fight with Garen and the Widowmaker. When I was again in my room I quickly let the pieces of my armor fell on the floor, changed into piles of dust and lay down on my bed.

What by the gods does that mean? Did Garen lie again, playing his game to make me look like an idiot or were Lux really… I don't want her to cry! I really care about her and a lot! I just don't know. I thought that Lux also is enjoying our chats like me. Was all of that just a lie, some kind of trick of demacians against me? Why didn't Garen let me go to her? Could it be really my fault?

Thinking about if all that time we spent together with Lux, after all we said to each other, about how we were honest, in short about everything and then thinking about if all of that was just a lie, it was really painful. Like a hundreds of needles stabbing me in my heart one by one.

I wasn't able to think about anything else, about any other options which were maybe more logical that all of what I just said. I blamed myself for hurting her though I wasn't sure if I really do.

But… it was pointless to think about it some more, one way or another I will not be able to talk to Lux now. But I want to know the truth! And I don't care about Garen or any other demacian that will stand in my way. After I calmed down I clearly knew one thing: I would never hurt my little Crownguard! I hate hearing how the others hurt her and I do not want to be one of them! With those last words I finally fell asleep…


	2. Calm before the storm

**A/N: **Sorry guys, this one takes so… sooo long, but only because I had some summer job past few weeks. I didn't have much of free time and I honestly didn't have any time for writing. So I apologies if you waited so long.

Before anything else, thanks for reading this fiction and I hope you like it. I'm really doing my best. So let's continue!

Also, there possibly may be more mistakes, I was in hurry and wanted to update as fast as I could, so double-sorry for that!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Blaze.

* * *

**Blaze's POV:**

Sleeping… Dreaming… Both you can't do without each other, also, these two are only activities that will keep you calm and in peace; just as they keeping me. When my eyes are closed and my body lies on, well I do not really mind on what, bed or lava, it really doesn't matter for me, I allow myself to stop thinking about almost everything. I sometimes miss my home. I miss Magma Chambers. Lying and resting in those warm magma lakes was far more comforting than this bet.

But I really don't mind as long I can sleep; as long as I do not have to think about everything that worries me so much. Like was that yesterday conversation between me and Garen; conversation about Lux, which still confuses me so much. I hardly was able to stop repeating Garen's words and even harder was stop imagining Lux in the moment which her brother described. I somehow feel so guilty.

And now yet again I can't rest properly. I'm sure that just little nap in Magma Chambers, surrounded by the lava or actually sunk in it, would be very soothing, comforting and also it'd help me to not coming back to this, but I'm so worried that I just can't stop, no matter how much I'm trying to. Seeing my little Crownguard lying in her bed, crying into her pillow, it hurts… It really hurts. Oh, how I wish to be back home...

With this thought my eyes slowly opened and I, sadly, returned back to reality and all those other thoughts, which I put aside, were returning to my mind, lined up by importance. And of course whole situation between Lux and me was immediately on the first place before anything else.

I got out of bed, but while I was standing on my feet, instead of letting my armor grow on my body again, I sat on the bed's edge. In my room was silence, however, in my head, so many voices were whispering and screaming one over another, they were all I could hear. It wasn't difficult to recognize them, because most of them were just my own thoughts. So I just stopped paying them any attention and I began to concentrate on remaining voices, which I barely recognized. One belonged to Garen and another was Lux's one. And I listened to all of them without any word or any move.

At first I planned to stay in my room, just like this, only thinking a repeating every thought, but my stomach by loud rumbling reminded me that I should go eat something. And I obeyed. After I left my _word-of-thoughts _inside my head I stood up and created my armor. That was when I heard gently knocking on my door and I knew exactly who it was.

When I opened the door my armor was half-way done; still growing little by little. Those two, as I correctly assumed, were Ahri, waving me with smile, together with Sona, whose left hand was around the Nine-Tailed Fox's waist, also smiling. When they noticed that my armor was still growing slowly, very slowly, they were a little surprised, but instead of curious looks both of them didn't say anything. Despite the awkward moment, they were cheerful as always; inseparable.

"So we are here! Just like always to wake you up, its lunch time, you know?" Ahri reminded, just like every day after my and Lux's chats. They somehow knew from the very beginning about them. Though I was curious and wanted to know how I, instead, asked for a little favor. Because I'm not that kind of person, who is able to, even after being awake until midnight, wake up for breakfast, I asked them if they could just wake me up for lunch instead. No one is able to wake me up for breakfast when I've been awake up to so deep night.

"However, you seem a bit different today, my friend." the Nine-tailed Fox added with changed expression on her face; worried look, I suppose it was.

Sona also separated from her dearest, just for few seconds, and played some of hers slow melodies full of worry and care. I could read that from her eyes also. Seeing them care for me like this made me happy. We became such a good friends after I helped them with that _"Foxfire incident"_ and actually with their relationship. I'm happy that now is everything all right between two of them. Maybe if I just tell them what happened they would support me or give me some advices. But… no, it's not that urgent, not that much to bother them at all.

"I'm fine." I said and walked to the corridor, closing doors immediately after I was out of my room. "It's just that I'm hungry, let's go." I added with fake smile and was surprised that my smile deceived them.

We headed to the dining hall after that. Ahri with Sona, like every other time, little by little left behind and I was with every following step ahead. After a minute I already couldn't hear those gentle chords coming from Sona's etwahl and Nine-tailed Fox's giggles and whispering. I don't want it to sound somehow rude, or something, but keep listening to them made me feel uncomfortable. It reminded me how I was happy with Lux until the whole yesterday incident so I felt a lot better when I no longer heard them.

It was pointless for me to be focused, so I just yet again returned into mind of mine, thinking about so many things all over again; I remember every corridor in whole Institute by heart so I don't need to stay focus or anything similar. It was comforting as well as painful. From the very moment of Garen's visit I just can't let it be and it's really difficult to stop thinking about it even for a while. No matter how hard I try to, it always returns. I really need to speak with Lux and as soon it would be possible!

I quickly snapped back to reality and in the most right moment. To my surprise, a few steps away from me, was the Glorious Executioner, slowly entering the dining hall and I'm sure he was smiling just like always. I quickly stopped just before I bumped into him.

Draven also stopped and turned around, maybe because he was wondering why the sound of clacking stopped right behind him, or maybe it was because of rising heat from behind his back. One way or another, just in the very moment he saw me, he grinned immediately and wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling me to his side. "Speak of the devil…"

I narrowed my eyes a little. "With whom you were speaking about me? More importantly, why were you doing so?" it's not the big deal that Draven is speaking about me sometimes, I was just wondering if some Noxus Champions heard about yesterday. I don't want them to know about me and Lux and our chats; no one instead of Garen, Sona, Ahri know about them.

"No, no. You got it all wrong! Draven was just thinking about you, just thinking!" he laughed all aloud.

"And why?" I still wanted to know.

"Nah! You're acting like you do not know! Draven was thinking about himself and you and how awesome team we'll be if summoners will chose both of us for today's match." he laughed again and continued to the dining hall, which was just ahead. Of course I was forced to walk by his side, thank to his hand still resting around my neck.

I didn't mind that, I was hungry and from the moment he talked to me I knew it will end like this, knew I will eat my lunch at Noxian table. "They surely can summon both of us, but how do you know that we will end up in same team? Were you thinking about it?"

"But of course I did! In that case, fight with you will be honor." Executioner answered with big smile on his face and finally took off his hand. "Yeah, before I forget, Kat wanted to speak with you about something. And before you ask I dunno about what. See you later." he waved before he walked away.

And I was confused. Why would Katarina want to speak with me? Does she know about something or… No, I should stop with this. I should stop think that everyone, who want to talk to me today, knows about what happened yesterday.

_That's impossible! Only Garen and I know about that, there is no way… _A cold chill ran down my spine. _There also was Evelynn!_ I reminded and quickly looked around the dining hall. I was standing at the entrance, right at the _"dining hall border"_. That's how everyone is calling that, because it's creating a notional border between Noxian and Demancian great table. These two are largest in whole dining hall, but instead of them there also are small tables for four or less two persons. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the Widowmaker. She was already gone.

I sighed. I wanted to talk to her, just share few words and asked if she told anyone about what happened. Or if she heard whole conversations, just saying that I had a fight with Garen would not be breaking new. So I just moved from where I was standing, for few minutes now, finaly for my lunch.

With something that looked like roasted steak and mashed potatoes on my plate I headed to Noxian large table and sat on last free seat, next to Draven, who with grin as always was more speaking with everyone around than eating his meal. In front of me was Talon, silently eating his lunch, not paying attention to neither Draven nor me or anyone else. But also the other Noxians were doing the other things instead of eating. On the first place they were glaring at Demacian table, whispering silently insults and obviously some Demacians were not exception.

I wanted to start eating, but I had a bad feeling about that steak so I poked it few times with fork and after some time of watching that piece of meat it seemed to me not roasted enough. Not surprise at all, also not a problem for me. I put my cutlery aside and raised my right hand over the steak, roasting it with blazing heat coming from my palm. It went pretty slow, slower than I expected, but concentration was necessary and though I knew it I anyway turned my gaze from my plate on Demacian table behind me.

Quinn, who was feeding and cuddling with her bird Valor, perched on her hand, was first who caught my eye. It was similar to Swain and his strange looking raven, but unlike Quinn, he was more fighting for the food with his bird than enjoying the moment. When I looked away it didn't take much time to find _her_. Lux was sitting on the other side of the large table, not like her brother in front of her, showing me his back. She looked depressed somehow or sad maybe. I'm sure that Garen and maybe also the other Demacians around were talking to her or at least they were trying to, but she was just watching her half-eaten meal without saying a word. The more I was looking at her the more I wanted to just stand up I head to her, but with so many Demacians around, who were surely familiar with Garen's version of this troublesome situation, it surely would be impossible to talk to her.

Suddenly I heard someone's whispering me: "Hey, Blaze! Watch your lunch!"

I immediately looked back on my plate only to see charred steak. Quickly putting my hand away I blew out the small flames on meat. I was lucky, because I was the only one who didn't smell that strong burning odor. The others, on the other hand, didn't have that much luck.

"Sorry, guys!" I said, watching black smoke coming from my meal. The others were covering their noses and Warwick rather quickly leaved, whining like a puppy, really.

"Should I call Nami?" Asked Draven, who was standing on his feet and keeping small distance away from me.

"Forget it." snapped Talon and coughed a little. "It's just charred, not burning anymore."

"But still, just in case." Executioner repeated.

"Do it and it will be even worse!"

Listening how both of them were shouting on each other was more than annoying and honestly not something new to see. Instead I just turned around for quick glance, because this whole incident surely got everyone's attention. A lot of Demacians were silently laughing, I didn't mind them, what caught my attention was Lux leaving the others while they were too busy with laughing.

I knew that was the best opportunity to talk to her and alone, but even with a single move away from table Garen would surely notice where I'm going. I can't make myself invisible or stealthy disappear from everyone's sigh and right now there is not any other way. If I would wait few more minutes, Lux would be already out of the reach, but due to aggression of Noxians and so loud laugh of one Demacian, I think it was Fiora by the way, one disaster leaded to another.

Soon, Talon with Draven instead of shouting on each other joined to the big one _"exchange of opinions"_. In that chaos of so many voices shouting on each other I was finally able to escape from the hall and I head after Lux without being seen.

I ran down the hall without paying attention to anything around me, I just wanted to finally reach Lux. I finally wanted to speak with her, find out what is wrong and how to solve this problem.

"Going somewhere?" With those words I stopped moving completely. As I turned around I saw the Sinister Blade standing just few steps away from me. Until now I remembered that she wanted to speak with me, but if I will do so and listen to what she wants to say, I will waste this opportunity to speak with little Crownguard.

"Kat…" I sighed. "I know we are _friends _and you probably need my help, but right now…"

"Oh? No, I do not need your help; just want to have a little _chat _with you, if you know what I mean." I swallowed hard when she said that with that evil grin. "I'm not disturbing you during anything, right?"

_Damn, did Evelynn really say something? _Biting my lower lip I looked again to the corridor, which was passing into the crossroads. Lux can't be that far away from me, just few more steps. I really wanted to start running again, but...

"No… you are not." I said as I turned back, facing Katarina again. "So what exactly do you want?"

Katarina laughed a little, crossed her arms and leaned against wall. "I heard something about you and Garen's little sis. Something about late night chats in her room and also that you with Garen were about to start a fight in corridors of Institute. Is that true?" asked the Sinister Blade with little grin.

"Where did you hear that?" asking this wasn't a way how to dodge her question. She already knows so why deny it.

"Cassiopeia said that." her answer surprised me a little. While wondering from whom Kat's sister knows about this secret and why rest of Noxians still do not knows anything, Katarina decided to answer on this questions of mine, knowing about them though I didn't say a word. "It was Elise who told my sister and I'm sure the rest is now clear for you as well it was for me, when Cassiopeia mentioned it." She was right; so Evelynn indeed heard whole conversation and she also told Elise about that.

I opened my mouth to ask, but Kat was faster. "No worries, Blaze, I said Cassio to not to tell anyone else. And you can trust me when I'm saying that I will also not say a thing. It will be our little secret." With those words Katarina walked away. "Just remember, you owe me something from now on."

Once Katarina was finally out of the sigh, it was already too late to catch up Lux; all I did was that I just laughed about what redhead said.

"Yeah, thanks, by the way."

**Lux's POV:**

Listening to two people's conversation without their knowing, no matter the circumstances or your own mood, is absolutely rude. But I couldn't help myself. I know she was watching me back during the lunch, I knew she saw me leaving others and I knew she will go after me, all I wanted to do was to be faster than her and not meeting her, at least not for today.

Thank to Katarina, I do not have to worry about any unexpected visit. It's not like I want to avoid her, oh god, how much I want to speak with her, to look into her eyes, but I… can't. My only worries were my cowardice about telling her my feelings and also continuing in our relationship but now, now when I know what happened that night, what Garen said to her…

Now it all make sense, that Garen's exaggerated care from morning, how he was glaring at her from the very moment she entered the dining hall and all the time during lunch he was doing nothing else that insulting Blaze. I stopped listening to him right after first rude word about her.

"Lux…"

I froze at place when I heard Blaze's voice saying my name such wistfully. I looked to the right; she was still there, still behind the corner and she was thinking of me. At first I thought that she maybe knows that I'm standing just around the corner, it was that kind of unexpected surprise during which a chill ran down your spine, but after few more seconds it was obvious that she doesn't know. We are standing so close to each other and yet so far away. I'm such a terrible person.

When I heard her footsteps slowly fading until I couldn't hear her anymore, it reminded me yesterday night; she leaved and even though I could change it by doing something, I instead stayed silent without move and I almost began to shed tears. Again…

But I held my tears and headed to my room. I didn't meet anyone on my way, _Perhaps they are still lunching, _I though; I indeed left a little too early, but I just want to be alone. Opening the door to my room and slipping in, I jumped on my bed and lay down. I'm not tired, but it's just that I don't want to spend time with anyone today; I'm fine on my own. And there is a chance that all of my friends would, instead of my brother, all the time speaking only about Blaze, how terrible she is and they would also asking questions like: _"What exactly happened."_ or: _"About what were you two speaking about?" _That is seriously the last thing I need.

I wonder… did I do something wrong? When we were with Ezreal together I mean? Did I do something terribly wrong that he decided to not talk to me again? Maybe I did and maybe if I were more careful I would not be in this kind of situation, I would not be so heartbroken or at least I wouldn't feel this way. Everything would be much easier, but would I be truly happy?

With huge sigh I rolled over my stomach and buried my face into the pillow and it was actually very comfortable. I would not mind staying like this for the rest of the day, but there is one thing that can change my plans: today's match. I'm not feeling very good to fighting today, but if they'll choose me I will not be able to refuse no matter what. Maybe I should really just take a little nap; they will wake me up anyway.

I rolled back on my backs and closed my eyes, prepared for my nap, but right after I've done that I heard a _click _and my doors opened.

"Sister? Are you alright?" Garen!

He was standing in doorway, when he asked that question. Right after that he moved forward, closing door, and stopped next to my bed. I expected that he will come here, when he'll notice that I'm missing.

"I've begun to worry when I noticed that you are not in dining hall anymore; more worried when I noticed that Blaze is also missing." he said and I know he had that angry, pissed look when he said her name. This conversation will be indeed interesting.

"Why exactly you were worrying?" I asked as I opened my eyes, yet I staid lying in my bed.

My brother sat on the edge of my bed. "I do not want that freak anyhow hurt you, Lux. I'm your brother and I must protect you from monsters like she is!"

Monster? Freak? Does he even know about who he is talking about? Did he spend some time with Blaze, talked with her without being upset about it? No, he did not! So he has no right to talk about her like this! But even though I am mad at him, I will play this stupid game of his, let's see how far he'll go.

"But I'm alright, see? You do not have to worry about me neither Blaze, she is very nice actually." I said and waited for his reaction.

He looked at me with surprise expression. "She is nice? How can you say that after what happened between you two yesterday at night?"

I sat up and looked into his eyes. I waited for this question! "How do you know what happened?"

"I saw you crying yesterday, when I checked you after my match." he said. "You were crying and whispering her name. At first I wanted to comfort you, but seeing you in pain that caused you that… freak. I…"

"You just went to Blaze and started yelling at her, for no reason by the way!" I hissed. My heart skipped as he reminded me that, but he didn't even know what exactly happened just as he doesn't know anything about Blaze! And also, I'm no longer kid! I don't need him to check me every night, my god!

"No reason? How…"

"Because I know what happened better than you! What happened yesterday was mine and only mine problem! And stop talking about Blaze this way! You do not know anything about her!" I yelled and released all my anger at him. While I was gasping for air after all I said on one breath so loudly, Garen was only watching me in surprise and almost shock. I can swear that he had never seen me like this, but tell the truth I was in that moment surprised too. Did all of this awake in me only because I have such strong feelings for her?

A deadly silence fell, interrupts only by my loud gasps. I do not know what that Garen's expressions supposed to mean, if he's now expecting some kind of an apology but for what? Just because I told the truth that he does not like? I've never expected that this will happen between me and my brother, but he had just gone too far with those insults and lies! And I swear that I would continue in it, I'd say even more, I would release much more of my anger to change his mind, but suddenly I heard a silent whisper in my head and I could feel someone else's presence in my room, though I couldn't see anyone else expect my brother.

"You have been summoned." The voice said, obviously it belonged to a summoner. So today's plan is in ruin after all, but at least it also means an end of this conversation. I stood up on my feet and wanted to tell him to leave, my brother I mean, but he already knew so he leaved my room without word. I'm sure that he was still shocked.

After that I also leaved and headed to the summoning chamber, wait for more information about match and also meet my teammates. All the way to big the staircase that leads to summoning chamber I had strange feelings; worry. I do not know after all if Blaze has been also summoned and it worried me.

When I arrived I didn't even need to wait for teammates, two of them, Draven, who was sitting at fourth stair, playing and spinning with his axes with big grin, and Ahri, who was kissing Sona's cheek and whispering something, which was part of their _"good luck and bye-bye for now"_ ritual, that's why I know that Sona wasn't summoned, were already there.

While wondering if this will be just three versus three match in Twisted Treeline, which made me feel a little better though I wasn't sure about that, answer came with the arrival of the rest two champions, Shen and to my surprise also Blaze…

Naturally, a ninja just ran his eyes over us all with look that was lacking any sight of interest. I was staring at Blaze for a little while, until her orange blazing eyes found me. In that moment I quickly turned my gaze to the staircase just to avoid her look. Without a word Shen headed up the stairs and we all followed him, well Ahri was still in the middle of _something _so she was the last who arrived at the top of the staircase. Draven wasn't very pleased that he had to wait for the Nine-Tailed Fox.

While we were waiting for the gate to open and let us into the summoning chamber, I could feel Blaze watching me with those beautiful fiery eyes; with that so very warming look. It makes me feel comfortable, but now it felt strange, not bad, yet neither it wasn't somehow comforting. I feel guilty for all that Garen did and told her. Suddenly that warm disappeared and instead of that I heard Draven saying something, but I do not know what; he was almost whispering and I know that the one with who he was talking was Blaze.

With the gate wide open we all walked into the chamber, place where is only pitch black darkness, it kinda looks like Nocturne's prison, only difference is a circle created by five pillars of blue light for champions, who have been summoned. We all lined up into one pillar; the rest is now up to summoners, who selected us.

In less than ten seconds I could feel how my body was slowly leaving Institute of War and someone else's presence entered my mind. In last moment I turned my gaze to see Blaze. She was also watching me with smile… smile that I couldn't return; not in that moment. After that a big flash of blue light blinded me for couple of seconds and when it faded, I found myself standing on a platform in the Summoner's Rift.


	3. The battle in the Rift

**A/N: **Hello~ again, here I am, updating another chapter of The Light of Fire. Yeah… it's late and I have no apologies, I'm just hopeless :/.

I also had some problems, but that was not what was holding me back with writing. So anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Riot owns League of Legends, but Blaze is mine

* * *

**Blaze's POV:**

At first I was happy when I saw Lux waiting at the staircase with the other Champions. I thought that we will be able to talk for a while or at least smile on each other, but with Draven, who was eyeing me from the beginning, it was kinda impossible. This secret was already in danger when Evelynn heard and I was lucky that Katarina in time stopped following chain of gossips around Noxians, and not really for my own sake but also for Lux who could be in danger because of something like _"dragging Blaze on side of Demacia!" _Seriously, I don't mind that I am considered as a member of their large family or another important ally or what exactly I am for them, but only until they start blame Lux in any way.

Then again, I was expecting, while we were standing in those light pillars, that she will return that smile I secretly gave her, but when nothing happened, when she only looked at me with… mostly like emotionless face, it wasn't difficult to see that she doesn't want to talk with me. So I wonder now if I should give it a shot and talk to her or let it go for today, because Lux just wants it this way.

_**Quite inappropriate time for spacing out, you know?**_Said male voice inside my head and it was very familiar for me.

_**It's good to see you again, by the way.**_

_See, you say? Well, it would be really nice change to meet you in person instead of always hearing your voice inside my mind. _I said to him a little snappy. Dagon, that's his name, and I have known each other for long time now, he is the one who's summoning me almost every time. He also knows what he is doing and his advises aren't useless, it's just… sometimes he is kinda annoying when he decides to tell his currently summoned Champion, who's mostly me like I mentioned, about everything that happened to him.

_**You should stop thinking about Lux now and move; the others are already at the shop.**_

_Right… _I replied and headed to the shop. Right after buying _Amplifying Tome_ from old Yordle shopkeeper, I followed my teammates to the middle of our base, holding big, yellow book in my right hand.

We first stood into a small circle. When the other Champions absorbed power of their starting items, a ninja begun: "Alright, we don't have much time for this; so, everyone decided which lane you will go?" he asked; a quick violet flash of his swords and their following glowing in same color caught my attention for a while, but in a moment my eyes turned back to Demacian girl, secretly.

Draven yet again put his hand on my shoulder, which made me look away from Lux, and with big grin he said: "Draven will go with here Blaze on bottom lane!" he stated.

Shen however shook his head. "I'm not sure if it's good idea. Blaze should go middle lane."

"Shen is right, no matter who will be against me I can still protect nicely tower if it gets tough." I agreed with ninja. Draven's hand slipped off my shoulder suddenly.

"Okay…" sighed Ahri "You Shen should just decide or we will be stuck here long after spawning of minions." and actually everyone silently agreed with Nine-tailed Fox.

Before he spoke a first word, I quickly tightly gripped book in my hand, after second, with almost unseen flash, book changed into the essence that merged with my body, making my abilities stronger a little, just like the other Champion's items after this merge made them.

"So like I said, Blaze, you will go middle lane, try to make as much damage you can, just don't let them destroy our tower!" I nodded.

"Draven and Ahri, you will go bottom lane. Maybe both of you are fighting at long distance, but I'm sure that you Draven can handle also melee fighting champions."

"Damn you're right! Draven's off then!" Laughed Executioner all aloud before he at full speed ran on his position and Ahri, with huge sigh, followed him.

Shen was just watching Executioner how he's slowly disappearing in the distance. "Well I wanted to continue, but it looks like he is not interested at all, so…" he turned his gaze on me, "you also should go, Blaze, the battle will soon begin." he said; before heading out I planned to say Lux at least _good luck_, but she was already on her way, disappearing without word and before I had a chance to talk to her; I felt strange, like something was missing.

So when ninja was passing around me I gripped his hand, tightly, which made him face me. "Please…" I whispered, looking directly into his eyes, mysterious, yellow eyes "take care of her!" and he nodded and without a word or a question he went the same way as my little Crownguard did. All I could do was watching her from distance.

**Minions have spawned!** Echoed after few seconds over whole Summoner's Rift and when first minions were heading my lane I joined them. I don't know if I can believe Shen, if I can believe that he will protect Lux, after all he is here to protect us and also lead us all, but no matter what, no matter if he will or will not protect her the way I'm expecting, I will not let anyone hurt her! Even though she, well as it seemed so far, doesn't want me around.

Seeing first of the purple team minion, holding mace and shield, I waited until the battle between mine minions and them begins. Right after that I attacked furiously with my fiery sword, slicing one after another. I might have look like totally out of control, but that was a trick for enemy Champion. My enemy decided to not attack with minions, so he or she is probably very close, waiting for good opportunity. And with that on my mind, I, all the time, stayed focused and prepared for my enemy's strike; waiting patiently. I knew it will come very soon.

With another strike that sliced last range minion, the rest of mine continued toward tower. Though there were just three of them, they attacked without hesitation, just like always. They also were killed quickly by shots from tower's gem, just like always. But minion's situation was not important for me in that moment. Not when from the river bush came some kind of beam of white light, which almost hit me. I luckily dodged in last moment.

Standing again on my feet from quick dodge, I watched a stranger coming from the river bush at the left side. A man with dark skin, black hair braided into several long dreadlocks and in stranger armor over which he wore some white coat-like clothing; but most strange thing about him, expect his cold expression, were two pistols, absolutely different looking from each other. I had a bad feeling about how those pistols were strangely glowing.

With my blink he moved, quickly more than I expected, and fire at me with both pistols at same time. This time my dodge wasn't that successful. One projectile came through my shoulder plate and actually through whole shoulder. Even though I didn't feel almost anything, it was obvious that I should be more careful. Thinking about it just now, this guy here must be that newcomer about who I heard from Lux few days ago, but he looks like, and I'm just judging by how he's looking at me with that cold expression, that he has heard about me from… someone…

I wanted to speak but… unfortunately… when I remembered that day when we were together with Lux, when everything seemed just fine, I wasn't able to concentrate.

_**Stop thinking about her for a while! I can clearly see that like this you are unable to fight! **_Yelled Dagon and was absolutely right. I can't fight with _her_ on my mind. So there is only way, became that so called 'monster'!

I tossed aside all other thoughts in my head and replaced it with pure rage searing not only from my nature, but also from rising pain. My expression changed into the grin and I almost set myself on fire because of excitement. Holding my hand on the wound, forcing it to close again, I spoke aloud, grinning: "Good aim. It came trough me right away!" I could sound a little impressed, and truth is that I really was. He evidently didn't notice, maybe because I looked like insane.

"Hmf. You seem as wicked as he described." I am wicked huh? Well, I guess that _he _really had to say those lies about me to newcomer. Well, looks like it can't be helped. Should I just…

_**Don't you dare even think about it Blaze! **_Dagon cried so loudly that even my ears hurt.

_W-what? I wasn't…_

_**Wowowo, stop right there! I know exactly what were you thinking about! I'm in your mind! **_He interrupted me quickly. Trying to lie to him some more was pointless.

_Fine, I will not do that… for now at least._

_**You know Blaze, using your most powerful spell just like that is a wasting. You will soon burn something to the ground, just listen to me and do as… Dodge!**_

_Wha- _I wasn't able to finish my sentence when another shot from man's pistol came through me again. I gasped and spited out some lava-like blood. This time and only because I wasn't paying attention, he hit me directly into belly. And it really hurt this time. But more pain only filled my mind with more rage; I already forgot about Lux.

"My, you are a marksman!" I grinned with my hand on the wound. "Tell me your name."

A man looked into my eyes without fear or worry. Those fearless eyes and how he was calm all the time, it all actually worried me a little instead, because this man before me, from everyone I was fighting with, was standing there without hesitation to attack first. Before he told me his name, he sighed. Who knows why, maybe in his eyes I was just an annoying enemy. "My name is Lucian."

"Right, I heard about a newcomer, but I somehow couldn't remember your name. Looks like your summoner really didn't hesitate to summon you right into the battle and during yours first day." I laughed; he however did not. It's not like I expected that he will and not only because I have a terrible sense for humor. "Well, my name is Blaze and now when I'm thinking about it… should I be at least honored for being your very first opponent?"

Answer for my question was yet another shot from his pistol. I successfully dodged and the only thing that kept me from sending a wave of fire toward him was Dagon voice, lecturing me about how seriously bad idea it is. "You know, simple _shut up _would be enough!"

"Enough of pointless talking, Blaze. It's time to begin a real battle." he said with both pistol now aimed at me and for a first time with big, sly grin.

"Hah! Alright, show me what you've got!" I retuned him that grin and created my large fire sword, griping it tightly in my right hand. And I already wasn't paying attention to Dagon's words.

Lucian fired at me one shot after another as fast he could while I was running toward him. Trying to dodge so much of his projectiles was kinda impossible so I just wasn't paying attention to them and either was hoping that my fast regeneration will keep me alive until I reach him. Truth is that it really hurts feeling each shot coming through me, but some much of the pain was also very useful. When I was finaly close enough I raised my sword and slashed vertically. Lucian putted his left pistol in a way of my sword to parry my attack, successfully. Right after that, with his second pistol, nearly touching my belly, he fired again.

I hissed loudly in pain, that was enough. Letting my sword disappear I grabbed him by the shoulders and hit him with my knee to stomach, bringing him to his knees. Then I threw him trough the bush and sent a Flame Strike after him. Watching a slowly rising wave of fire heading toward the river I was expecting that First Blood is mine, but that's not what happened. My Flame Strike disappeared along side with all of my rage, I used it all just for this, hoping that it will be enough, but that was foolish, because Lucian was standing there in his usual pose with only his coat slightly burned.

"That was good." he admitted, looking directly into my eyes. "But not good enough to take me down!" Aiming at me with both his pistols, he fired toward me again Piercing Light.

I was out of my rage and dodging somehow seemed pointless. Why not give up? Hearing _her_ and imaging _her_ crying again during battle, all of these were reasons to give up. From the begging I wasn't prepared so why keep trying anyway? All I was able to do was watching a beam of white light how it's heading toward me and expecting a quick dead. Yet another surprise happened. When Lucian's light beam was about to pierce me, a barrier of pure light protected me from this serious harm. And when I looked around my eyes wide opened when I saw Lux standing there before a turret, eyeing me in worry.

"L-Lux…"

"Don't give up Blaze! No matter what do you think or even if it would mean that you will die, you must not give up!"

Words from young Demacian girl, from my Little Crownguard, were like a wake-up call for me. She came all the way here to save me right when I wanted to give up. Now I can't lose, she gave me that strength and cleared my mind of doubt. And when I know she is safe and so close to me and watching me, I do not even need my rage to send this man back to spawn!

Lucian chuckled silently.

"What's so funny?" I snapped when I heard.

"Nothing," he smiled "from what I've heard you should be a…"

"Monster." I finished with word so often used around Demacians, expect Lux, during conversations about me.

"Indeed." He spun one of his pistols before he continued. "But… I can't call you monster after that look you gave her. I know it very well."

"Hearing it from someone like you means a lot…" I have no idea what that _'I know it very well'_ supposed to mean, but I was happy. Lucian, through all those lies, was able to see me as a _normal_ person, not a monster. This is maybe the beginning of another friendship, but… "…but, y'know, there's still something that needs to be finished!"

Looking and aiming at me again, this time only with expression of real battle excitement, not with look of hunter, he answered: "That's right, let's finish this then!" and with another battle cry he rapidly started shooting projectiles from his pistols, faster more than ever before.

Barrier that Lux gave me lasted a little while before Lucian's shots shattered it, but even that was enough for me to create my fire wing and leaped as near Lucian as I could, crumbing ground after landing, which also created a big cloud of steam. When my wings disappeared I looked around, my enemy however was already beyond my reach, dashing away before my landing I suppose.

Another double shot came through me, but this time I refused to give up and with hiss I charged toward Lucian, which caused me more pain from more of his attacks. A though flashed through my head, _Can I make it? _And an answer from someone, who I didn't expect that will support me after what I've done, inspired me.

_**I know you can, Blaze.**_I heard Dagon's voice after that long absence.

And with smile I let the last shop hurt me before I kicked him to the ground and pinned him to it with my sword, which made its way through his chest.

"Nice… one!" Lucian gasped before his body was surrounded by blue glow and returned to his base with same colored flash.

**First Blood!**

With huge sigh I fell on my knees, water began to hiss and was changing into the steam from my unnatural body heat, my wounds, which remained open, were heavily bleeding, lava looking substance were dripping into the water, which was boiling. But I was victorious.

"Blaze!" cried Lux in shock, before she ran toward me in rush.

_**As much I hate to interrupt you two, I must remind you, Blaze…**_

_Ah! Not now Dagon!_

_**But… **_His voice suddenly faded as I pushed him out of my mind for a while. I just wanted keep my mind, at least for this short, just for myself when my Little Crownguard is here.

When Lux finaly reached me, she kneeled and hugged me, when she separated from me I looked into hers eyes, which were full of worry and fear. I don't blame her; really, I looked terrible. No one ever brought me to my knees and with so many wounds. Tell the truth I was surprised myself.

She slowly leaned closer to hug me again, however I gently stopped her. She looked at me confused with her beautiful, blue puppy eyes, mumbling something.

"Better be careful now. I don't want you to get burned by my blood." I mentioned with smile, trying calm her down. I wanted to warn her earlier, but she was too fast.

Lux just nodded, but her expression hasn't changed.

"Hey, I will be alright." I whispered as our eyes locked. "Will you help me…"

"MY turn now!" I heard playful, male voice as Teemo jumped out of the bush, sending toward us few of his poisonous darts.

Quickly pushing Lux out of the way I barely could dodge myself. The last think that I expected was this rat waiting for his opportunity to finish someone. "Get lost Teemo, or this time you will end up really scorched!" I shouted, running… well… crouching away from more darts.

Yordle scout laughed, quite enjoying this situation. "No way! Maybe I'm not really proud of myself, but at least it will help my team a lot!"

Seeing me nearly dead, Lux swung with her rod, hitting Teemo with light ball, locking him in some kind of prison. As he was sealed I stood up, but before I was able to scorch Yordle, an arrow from crossbow met my shoulder from behind.

I gasped and almost fell, luckily, Lux caught me in time. We both looked behind to see actually a real rat, stinky, dirty rat coming from the bush. "Twitch!" I hissed his name.

"And I'm not alone!" he stated, when with loud roar Renekton also stepped out of the bush right behind him.

"Seriously guys…"

"We heard that you were badly wounded, though Teemo said that he'll take care of you, we came anyway to help him finish you off."

"Or actually steal this kill!"

_**I warned you! **_Came from Dagon and he sounded really pissed.

_Fine, it's my fault, you happy?_ And my summoner's reply was only loud sigh, no more lecturing.

Situation looked really bad for me and Lux. I know that these three are here just to kill me, but with Lux beside me, none of them will hesitate to hurt also her. _Wait a moment… three of them… Dagon?_

Another sigh came from summoner: _**Yes… Blaze, you can, just… send that little one away.**_

With big, devilish grin I whispered to my dearest: "Lux, you've got five seconds to retreat. Flash up the cliff and run!"

"Blaz…" she wasn't able to say more when I pushed her toward the cliff and she just did as I told her, flashing away. After that I kneeled and waited, counting down five seconds.

'_5'_ "You sent away your only teammate, who was able to protect you… well for a while I guess." laughed Twitch, who was aiming at me with his crossbow, but when he wanted to fire, Renekton pushed him.

'4' "Hey! Let me finish her!" he furiously roared, rising his hand in which he held his giant blade. "This steel thirsts for her blood for really long time!"

'3' Stinky rat nodded, putting crossbow aside, he moved to make more space for big humanoid crocodile.

'2' The Butcher was coming closer and roaring wildly. When I couldn't hear splashing caused by his steps anymore, I knew he was standing behind me and before his risen hand fell down, chopping my head off I finished my countdown: "1!" and after that I slammed ground with my fist.

"Welcome to the hell!" I shouted and released all of my saved energy at same time, connecting that small gap I made with slam with my home, Magma Chambers, or if you want, realm of hell. Before anyone of my enemies were able to turn around I surrounded myself and nearby area by the big, whirling vortex of blazing fire that was slowly drawing Twitch, Teemo and Renekton in. Unfortunately for them, they were too close so they couldn't escape no matter how hard they tried nor couldn't flash away, it was pathetic. At the end of my spell, giant explosion finished them off at same time.

**Triple Kill!**

_Whoa… that worked… just nicely! _I said between my gasps.

_**Indeed, now quickly return back to base before another Champion shows up!**_

_I'm on it._ I replied before I start recalling. It was really good feeling to gain Triple Kill on three morons, who though that will finally enjoy killing me; it's almost funny!

After I was healed on platform, and after buying more items that increased power of my spells, absorbing them, it was time to return into battle. But when I saw my Demacian girl, entering the base, I couldn't help but head toward her instead.

"That was… umm…"

"Y-you saw?" I asked her, not even letting her finish her sentence. Back then during Pandemonium, my rage was overwhelming me whole, I sent her away also because of that. I didn't want her to see me like that.

Lux slowly nodded, but when I looked at her closely, she hasn't seemed scared or something similar.

"Lux I… would like to thank you, for giving me strength. If you wouldn't come there I wouldn't be able to make it." she just looked down at her feet, seemed hesitating about what to say, how to reply, so I just continued: "I would like to have our chat tonight, only if you agree of course."

I assume that she already found out that I want to speak about all that happened, but with another nod she just agreed with me and smiled. When our eyes locked I leaned closer to her, hugging her tightly, but not that tightly to hurt her somehow. Dagon then let know about himself with more lectures, which is also that annoying part of him. With last smile I headed toward middle lane.

The battle on Summoner's Rift continued and we slowly were making our way closer to the enemy team base. Lux returned to Shen and they just nicely pushed and destroyed the turret. Renekton along side with Twitch, when they returned, were already not able to hold Draven and Ahri back anymore. They destroyed two turrets and after that went help out Shen pushed the second turret, while Lux helped me out, not only with Lucian but also with buffs and my turrets. After all turrets instead those last ones in base, were gone, we all retreaded to defeat Baron Nashor.

A giant worm disappeared in the hole with Draven's loud laugh. We wanted to return into the battle, but suddenly enemy team ambushed us out of the blue.

"Dicks!" cried Draven before parrying Renekton's attack with both his axes. I shielded Lux with my own body from few Twitch's arrowes and then, with her Prismatic Barrier protecting me, I attacked Tryndamere, first sending toward him Flame Strike to gain Lich Bane. He maybe dodged but when our swords clashed my attack was stronger, which pushed him backwards a little, while I attacked again. Ahri took care of Twitch, defeating him quickly with her Orb of Deception. Right after that she helped out Shen with Teemo who unfortunately was able to blind me with one of his darts and gave chance to Tryndamere. I couldn't parry his attack, but thank to my highly increased armor it wasn't that serious. Lux then sealed him with Light Binding and finished him off with Final Spark, shouting "Demacian!" which was as cute as adorable! Draven and Renekon were both furiously fighting with each other, two short blades against one big one, but as their battle was raging on, the Executioner took advantage of moment of the Butcher's hesitation, slashing him with both axes, which were also spinning. When Draven wanted to continue fighting, after brutally killing crocodile, with the rest of enemies, Lucian caught him off guard, taking him down with few, good aimed shots. Aiming then on Nine-Tailed Fox he planned to take down another my teammate, but Ahri was protected by Shen's shield and after she launched at Lucian both her Orb and Fox-Fire.

Wounded Purifier then disappeared in the bushes, which was quite clever. And we, with buff from Nashor, even though there were just four of us, headed to finish this. With couple of minions, who have caught the attention of the turret, Shen was able to jump on top of it and shatter the gem, causing the collision of the whole structure. Quickly moving forward, killing another wave of fresh spawned minions and destroying the inhibitor, we moved forward with more of blue little guys. Destroying another two turrets took a little while, but once both were down, not even return of enemy champions couldn't change the outcome of the match. With giant explosion the crystal of their Nexus was shattered and it was finished.

With blue flash my body left the Field of Justice and yet again appeared in the summoning chamber. The gate opened and we leaved big room full of darkness. For Ahri already awaited Sona's warm embrace. Shen and Draven leaved without a word and before Lux was able to do so I whispered in her ear: "Wait for me tonight…" and walked away, smiling at her.


End file.
